sisterly love
by southernlover
Summary: what happens when alex and haley discover they have feelings for each other. things heat up real quick.


Haley's pov

It has been really hard sharing a room with Alex lately, I don't know why but I have started to have these weird feelings about her. She comes in the room wearing a bath towel wrapped around her body. Her hair is still wet from the shower. She puts her leg up on the bed and starts to rub in some lotion, the towel scrunches up a bit and the bottom of her ass starts to show. I don't understand why im going so wet. Suddenly the towel looseness and falls off, I'm mesmerized by the sight of her thick round bubble butt. She quickly bends down to pick up the towel and I can see her pussy, god I want to eat it out. She looks back at me as she picks it up. "Oh my god, are you staring at my ass." She says looking offended. I don't know what to say, my mouth is frozen slightly open. "Oh my god, you were checking out my ass." She says again.

"Im sorry, I don't know what happened." I stumble through the sentence. I turn away and look back at the open book on my bed even though im not really reading it.

"well did you like what you saw?" she asks.

Alexs pov

The water to the shower turns off and I pull back the curtain. I grab a towel and start to dry myself off. I don't know what's been up with Haley lately but she keeps staring at me like a lost puppy. I stand in front of the mirror as I dry off my chest. I roll my nipples with my fingers and it sends instant pleasure to my pussy. My breasts have grown a lot in the past year and have come in quite handy in a few situations. Like boosting my English grade, by letting my teacher tit fuck me. I turn so I can see my ass in the mirror and shake it a bit. All the guys stare at that too, they aren't that secretive about it either. My ass has come in handy too, I sent pictures of it too them in exchange of them doing my homework, now I know why Haley loves being pretty it helps so much. My pussy is dripping wet and I need to have it taken care of, I don't bother to dry my hair I just wrap the towel around my body and walk back to our room. Haley is sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. Her tank top is showing her boobs which are now a whole cup size smaller than mine. She looks up as I enter the room and her mouths opens slightly as I enter the room. I grab a bottle of lotion and put my leg up on my bed and start to rub it in. I can feel her staring still and I know I have her where I want her. I lossen my towel while she is distracted and let it fall to the floor I let her get a good look at my ass before bending down to show her my dripping pussy. Her eyes are locked on my pussy. "Oh my god, are you staring at my ass?" I say trying my best to sound offended. She doesn't responded she just sits there blankly staring at me. "oh my god, you were checking out my ass." I say trying to sound even more offended. It takes her a few more seconds before her lips start to move.

"im sorry,I don't know what happened." She says stumbling to find the words. She quickly looks back to the book but I can tell she is looking out the corner of her eye.

"did you like what you saw?" I ask turning to face her.

Haley's pov

"Did you like what you saw?" she asks turning her body to face me I can't help but look at her. The first thing I notice is her shaven pussy which sends chills through my pussy. I work my eyes up to her chest and stop to admire her pink nipples which look hard to me. Her firm breasts are hanging freely and I want to latch on to one and suck on it like a newborn baby.

"I love it." I say smiling. I push the cover off of my body and stand up. I figured I would end up masturbating so I didn't bother putting on night shorts; instead I had a simple black thong on and a tank top that hugged my body. I put my hands on my hips and pull the shirt over my head then I pull down my panties and toss them to her. She catches them and inhales the scent. I spin around so she can see my bare ass as then I bend over the side of the bed and give her a nice view of my pussy.

Alex's pov

She slowly turns back towards me and I can see her eyes go straight to my pussy. She slowly works her way up to my breasts and then she looks at my face. "I love it." she says, she pushes the cover off her and gets out of the bed. She has on her green tank top and a black thong. God I want to rip it off her and fuck her all night. She moves her hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifts it off her body and her breasts bounce up and down for a second. Even though they aren't as big as mine, but i still can't take my eyes off them. Next she lowers her thong off and throws it to me; I catch it and hold them up to my nose. They are soaking wet and the sweet scent on them is driving me wild. She turns around and starts to bend over she spreads her legs to give me a great view of her pussy. I can't take it anymore, I bound across the room and put my hand on her shoulder and pull her up right before crashing my lips on to hers and pushing both of us on to the bed. My tongue finds its way to her bottom lip and I run it across it until she opens her mouth and I drat in to her mouth. She moans in to the kiss before she flips us so she is on top. Suddenly she breaks the kiss and her lips find my neck, she instantly hits a sensitive spot and I let out a moan. I see Haley smile and she moves her lip down my neck, she plants kisses down my neck and across my collar bone before moving to my right breast. She kisses all the way around it and then she moves closer to my nipple. She gives me a grin before her sweet lips wrap around my nipple. I can feel her pulling on it and it drives me crazy. I toss my head back and she bites down lightly. "awwww." I say as I place my hand on her head she lets go and does to same to my left then she moves back to the right after a few minutes I can't take it anymore. "Haley I want you to tongue fuck me please." I say looking at her. She smiles before sliding down to pussy. Her tongue slowly licks from the bottom of my slit to the top and I shiver. She speeds up the pace and I put both my hands on her head and force her to eat me harder. "I'M GOING TO CUMMMMMMM." I say as my body tense up and the most amaginzing orgasm I've ever had flows into Haley's mouth.


End file.
